Once Upon A Dream
by dnt-care-anymore
Summary: Bella is a vampire traveling the world. She comes to Forks to start anew. She was turned in the early 20th century and its now 2008, when she comes across the Cullen gang. But where does she know Edward from?
1. Dreams become Reality

****

Chapter One

Not once have I ever set foot in a high school since that untimely event. I've spent most of the past years traveling alone, trying to find a new way to live…until I did. You see, I am a vampire but I don't want to be a monster. In the early 20th century, I was kidnapped from the backyard and turned in the woods nearby. The male who changed me, turned tails and ran away. So when I learnt I could survive on animal blood instead, well let's just say it was a good day for everyone near me. That was before I learnt to control my power…before I even knew I **_had_** a power.

So now I'm making my way through the world, rainy city after rainy city. Next stop, Forks Washington. All I had with me where the clothes on my back, a duffle bag with a few other clothes - just in case these got ruined, other important personal items from my human life, my father's old watch that had been passed down through the generations sitting on my wrist and around $100 to my name.

It had been a long time since I last met another of my kind. The last time would have had to been at least 10 years ago, when I crossed paths with three total savages. They did everything that goes against what I was taught. It sickened me deeply. Their names were James, Victoria and Laurent. Laurent wasn't as bad as the others as he had only just joined the coven. But James had it set in his twisted head that I was the perfect mate for him while he had Victoria on the sidelines. That didn't make her happy one bit. It was only after he forced himself on me that I made my power known. A fight broke out which ultimately ended in their deaths. While I felt sick at myself for killing, I knew the knowledge that those sick people wouldn't hurt another person ever again.

My life has been crazy, like a rollercaoster ride. But what i didn't know was that it was about to get turned upside down...

_

* * *

_

I arrived just after dawn broke. It was indeed a rare day for this little town. A vampire arriving and the sun shinning through? Wow. Unless that happens to be my gift working uncontrolably again....

The closer I got to town, the more my throat started to burn. Changing my mind, I set my course for the forest to go on a quick hunt. I placed my bag in a hallow tree and closed my eyes, listening to the world around me. I could hear tiny heartbeats far to my right. Taking a deep breath I noticed the lingering smell of deer drifting my way. Taking off into a sprint, I herded the mob of deer into a corner against the mountains. Tearing down a few trees I made a holding pen for the animals.

While I dont need to drink this much, it was always nice to not have to run after my food. The chase for small game got tiring and I found this way more efficiant. Just come here whenever and have a few to go. It didn't sound right but it was helpful.

I had just finished packing up and placing my bag back onto my shoulder when I heard a loud crash followed shortly after by booming laughter. I panicked and got into defensive stance. Only one type of creature could make that kind of noice. Smelling the air, I could taste their scent coming steadily closer. Preparing myself mentally, I waited.

Finally, after waiting what seemed like hours, a huge brown haired man was thrown roughly into the clearing followed by two others. A low growl worked its way out of my throat. Loud enough for him and two others too hear though as they all froze. Their heads whipped around to face me and thats when i got a good look at their faces. I couldnt believe my eyes.

_"Edward...."_


	2. Dreams, whose in it?

_"Edward…"_I couldn't believe my eyes. I would have thought I was hallucinating except those golden eyes told me differently. Confusion was all over his face and my heart broke a little more.

He didn't recognize me.

I could feel my panic rise. I fell backwards onto the ground, only staying half up by my hands behind me. The blonde one was staring at me intently as a wave of calm flew over me, while the huge one had a smile on his face. But Edward was still staring at me like he used to...like he was trying to get into my mind. Sobs overtook my body as memory after memory hit me. My body was shaking uncontrolably, when i felt a set of arms wrap lightly around my waist. Statled by the electic current flowing through me I knew only one person who had that affect on me. Turning around I held onto Edward feeling if I didnt, he would vanish like last time.

I could feel him pick me up but it didnt click. My mind was on shut down. Information going in but not processing. The pain was unberable. To lose someone that close to you only to find that they survived and couldnt remember? It was horrible. It felt as if my insides where burning again. I could see the blondie wince as if in pain while running. The trees where getting thinner as we got closer to where they were taking me.

I was tempted to use my power and run away from this strange place but I couldnt leave my heart behind a second time. My whole body froze as I shut down completely. Edward's arms tightened their hold on me and he pushed himself faster. I could hear a door being slammed open as we were rushed inside. Low voices surrounded me but I couldnt make anything out.

The voices got louder, I could hear them calling my name over and over but I couldnt respond. I just sat there, staring into the darkness.

* * *

I dont know how much time had passed while I stared at nothing trying to make sense of my thoughts. When I slowly started to look around me, I couldnt detain the gasp that escaped. Suddenly eight vampires appeared in front of my eyes. They were all wearing designer clothes making me feel like I was a mis-fit once again. They fit so perfectly into this lifestyle. I dont know why I thought I could do this.

Standing up, I quickly made my way to the door only to find it blocked by the big man from the clearing and another blonde male who I havent seen before.

"Hello, my name is Carlisle and this is my family and family friend. Welcome to our home," the blonde guy - I mean Carlisle - said. "can you tell us where your from Isabella?"

The big guy interrupted me before I could even open my mouth. "And tell us how you know Eddie Boy here!"

"My name is **Edward**." my Edwards growled at him. _No, bad Bella. Not my Edward anymore... _I thought sadly.

As i was about to answer the questions for them, something stopped me. "How do you know my name?" I could have sworn i never told them. My brows pulled together in confusion.

"That would be because of me..." a tinkling voice answered from the back of the room.

Turning around, I spotted a small pixie like woman. Her black spicks were pointing in every direction and her light yellow sundress flowed around her as she skipped over to me.

"I'm sorry?" My thoughts were muddled. Who were these strange people?

"I'm psychic Bella. I saw you coming." She winked back at me.

"Why dont we all sit down? This may take a while." A gentle soul called. Turning I noticed a woamn with caramel hair standing there with a loving smile on her face, making her way to Carlisle. Her eyes were so warm and comforting, just like my mothers used to be. Walking up to her cautionly, I hugged her like my life depended on it.

"Thank you for letting me in..." I whispered in her ear even though I knew everyone could hear us. I could feel her arms wrap around me as she said your welcome. Pulling back a little, I smiled my brightest and biggest smile at her, recieving one in return.

A throat cleared behind us. I looked over my shoulder to see everyone staring at us. Most were happy and shocked. A few were even confused. But only one got to me the most. A strawberry blonde was alternating between glaring at me and staring at my Edward with a lust-filled gaze. When she noticed I was looking, she wrapped her skinny arms around him and pulled herself closer.

All I could think was _'Oh NO she didnt!!'_ as growl after growl made itself known from the base of my throat. She started to give me a smug smile while the others looked on in shock, frozen as if they couldnt believe their eyes. The growls started coming out louder, and any sane person would have realised danger but no, she kept at it. Finally i had enough, i **had** to do something!


	3. Dreams Start to Form

Everyone in the room froze. I knew it was my power coming out because I could see the strain in their eyes as they tried to move. I walked as calmly as possible to the blonde bimbo. She finally had the decency to have fear showing in her eyes, darting left to right looking for an escape. A low chuckle came out of my mouth. She was like a mouse caught in a trap.... and I was the big bad cat. She would learn not to mess with me again.

I stalked my way to her, circling her like a vulture. I felt pulls on my power. Someone was trying to escape. Looking around I noticed it was Edward struggling the most. My heart started to break all over again. He wanted to help her? It was bad enough he didnt remember me but he moved on as well? My knees collasped underneath me as all my walls came down. I could hear them all moving around again meaning my power fell as well. Someone caught me before I hit the ground but I couldnt tell who it was. I only had eyes for _her._ Why did he choose her? What was so special about her? I knew it had been a long time between us but I thougth he could still feel the connection. She was glaring at me now that I wasnt as big as a threat. My temper spiked quickly and I could see blondy wince and start to back away slowly like he knew what was coming. He pulled the pixie woman with him but her smile just got wider as her eyes glazed over.

Edward's head snapped to the pixie and his eyes got wide. He ran over to me talking but I couldnt hear him. My eyes narrowed into slits at him then my gaze rested on _her_ again. She knew what was gonna happen. She moved back the tinniest bit on reflex. You could tell by her face that she didnt want to show fear. Too late though, I had seen it. A growl filled the room again and my lips pulled back over my teeth.

I jumped up again and pushed the big guys hands off me...they were only holding me back. Edward jumped infront of me as I started walking forward with my head held high.

"You dont want to do this Bella," he started.

"You dont know **_anything_**." I spat back at him. I noticed he flinched but my anger was so high I couldnt bring myself to care. I roughly shoved past him. I needed to do this or my life would be hell forever. I could hear the pixie trying to stop her laughter unsuccessfully. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy except me and _her_. She was looking for help still. No one could help her now though.

She stood frozen at the bottom of the stairs as I got right up into her face, just inches from her nose. Her eyes grew wider and you could see the panic increase as she realised she couldnt move once more. Edward took a step forward, closer to me.

"**_STOP!_**" I yelled out and he stopped mid-step. "Now back it up Edward." He ran to the other side of the room, leaning against the wall though you could still see him stuggling to get free. Everyone's eyes held panic as the realised they had no idea of what I could do. I knew that if I didnt stop now I might not stop until I'm done.

With a sigh I stepped back from the blonde bimbo. I hissed lowly at her "Dont**_ test_** me wanna-be-barbie...." I could hear booming laughter from behind me as I stepped back further from her and let her go. As soon as she realised she could move again, she ran straight to Edward. _Wrong move...._

"Help me Edward!" _Dont go there blondie._ "She is a crazy BITCH!" _OH now thats it! _

My growls got louder and I stalked to her. Grabbing her by the hair I dragged her to the door which was being held open by none other than the pixie lady and the big guy. With my smile of appriciation, I walked into the front yard still dragging the girl while she tried to claw her way free. The others trailed after us, waiting to see what would happen.


	4. Dreams from before

When _she_ realised I had dragged her outside, her stuggling got worse. I knew she wanted to run but there was no way I was letting her after that little stunt.

"GO BELLA!" the big guy was screaming. A loud smack echoed throughout the yard. Turning around, I noticed a beautiful blonde supermodel standing next to him shaking her head. "But Rose! Tanya deserves it..." he pleaded back.

"I know that Em but can you at least act civil." Rose said back to the big guy who I am guessing is Em.

I agreed with Em on one thing. This bitch _Tanya_ deserved all she got coming to her. I gripped her hair tighter with both hands. Turning on the spot, I swung her around fast and let her loose. **(think of that one scene in Matilda. funny as) **She flew across the yard and hit a tree, breaking it in half while she fell to the ground. She just laid there for a moment before jumping back to her feet and making a run for it. I chased after her, finally getting close enough to jump in front of her. She didnt have enough time to stop and ran straight into my waiting fist. Her head snapped back as she fell flat onto her back.

My growls started up again when she looked at Edward with helpless eyes. Luckily he was only staring on in shock and not moving to help or I wouldnt have been able to stop the heartache I would have felt. She cautionatly got back to her feet looking afraid. With a heavy sigh I knew I couldnt do it. What if she was important? Putting my most terrorfying face on, I glared at _Tanya_ until she started to bolt only this time I didnt chase after her. Instead I collapsed to my knees where I was and just sat there, staring off into nothing once more. People started to gather around me, all talking at once.

My eyes landed on the lovely woman from before as she sat infront of me. Giving her a small shy smile I slowly stood up. She grabbed onto me and pulled me along, taking me into the house. I knew I should have struggled and got away but I wanted to know more. I _needed_ to know more.

They all sat down on their white couches. They all seemed to couple of and sit together. All except me and Edward. I stood near the fireplace while he sat on the love seat across the room from me.

While I was standing near the fireplace, I could feel them all looking at me but I didn't know what to do. I just continued to stare at the dead fireplace, I couldnt face them. How could I tell him this secret that has been bugging me since I got here? I knew he had a right to know yet fear clouded my judgement. Would he hate me for it? Edward wasn't one to hold grudges but this was just so big.

Looking around, I noticed the curiosity in everyone's eyes. I knew some were getting impatient with me. I better get this over and done with then.

Finally, I rested my gaze upon him. He didn't know anything about what I was about to tell him. If he didn't remember me, what chance would he remember her? Even though he had never met her, I knew he loved her dearly. Excitement was always shown in his eyes when she was mentioned. Taking a deep breath and looking Edward straight in the eye, I spoke the words I hadn't said since I first told him,

"You're a father…"

* * *

**_Anyone excited about whats happening??  
I know what I want to happen. It's all in my head. I just have to write it up. Might be a while though cause I have like 4 assignments etc due this week alone. And exams start next week. But I'll get it up as soon as possible. Hang in there!! lol  
Please review if you like it too. I dont know if yous are liking where this is going or not...._**


	5. Dreams with a Twist

The stunned silence that came back to me was deafening. I have never seen so many vampires go into shock before. If I didn't know they were already dead I would have said they were having a heart attack. It could have been hours since anyone last spoke, and I wouldn't have noticed. All I could see was his face. I could see the disbelief on his face, but under that and the shock I noticed a hint of recognition… he remembered. He must have remembered from the last time I said those words to him. Hope filled me… maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Please say something. Anything," I pleaded. I needed to know what he thought. Yet he stayed silent. The only one moving at all was the pixie. She had a huge smile and was bouncing up and down.

Maybe he didn't remember after all. My heart grew cold and I sunk to the floor. It was all just another day in paradise I guess. Something started to vibrate, it took me a while to realise it was my phone. It was only a few months ago that I got this phone because my daughter begged me to get one so she could keep in touch. Other than that I have never used it before. So I knew it was her calling me now.

I excused myself and went outside to answer. I wasn't sure how Edward would react with me talking to her in front of him. I flipped the phone as I went.

"Mom…?"

**Edward's POV  
**  
Bella walked outside with the phone to her ear. I couldn't move. It was unreal that this beautiful angel could just walk into my life and tell me that I already knew her… that we had a child. Why couldn't I remember? Surely I wouldn't want to forget someone like that. Or my child. Everyone's thoughts were speeding through the possibilities that this was all true. I could tell that Rosalie didn't fully believe her yet she always wanted me to have someone, and to have someone younger around to be a role model to. Esme was thinking the same kind of thing. Carlisle was trying to remember Bella from my human years. Surely if she knew me she must know him as well? He was my doctor after all.

I tried to read Alice's thoughts but she blocked me singing that god awful Star-struck song **(by 3OH3 ft Katy Perry)**.

_Get out of my head Edward!!! _She yelled at me. _You're not allowed to see what she looks like. You have to wait like everyone else…_Damn. Sometimes I hate that she knows me so well. I tried to listen to Bella's thoughts once more but like before, nothing. It's like she not there even though I can still hear her talking quietly on the phone. Was that my child on the phone? Or maybe it was someone else. My heart started to hurt at just the thought of her moving on, of not being with me. Jasper shot a quick glance at me.

_You ok Edward? You're feeling a little depressed and I really dont want to feel it from two of you at once. I will go crazy..._Two? Does that mean Bella could feel the same way? No, she couldnt. There was one way to find out the truth. I want to meet my daughter. Alice squealed and everyone turned to look at her but she just skipped to me and hugged my tightly.

"It will all work out. You'll see." She whispered into my ear. I hoped she was right...

**Bella's POV**I talked to Ness for a while before making my way back in. She was suppose to come up for christmas, guess I will have to just go down there now. I cant risk her getting hurt from Edward not knowing who she is. Of course she knows all about him from the stories I told her and the old drawings. And it seems her boyfriend told her even more. Sometimes I wish he wouldnt ruin the surprises. She wants to meet her father now. What am I suppose to tell him?

Taking a deep breath, I turned to Edward to ask him what he wanted to do only to find him walking towards me. I froze. He stopped a foot in front of me and stared straight into my eyes. My breath hitched, even now he was beautiful. I missed his green eyes but topaz was nearly as good. I knew everyone else was just as confused as me - except Alice of course, she seemed to know everything.

"I want to meet her." He said in a clear voice with no hesitation.

"What?" I asked stupidly.

"My daughter. I want to see her. Please." He gave me the sad eyes. How could I say no to that? No matter how much I wanted to, I couldnt help but give in.

"Ok...."


	6. Dreams, why dreams why?

**Bella's POV**

Okay? _Okay?_** OKAY!?!?!? **

Why did I have to say that? I was suppose to stay strong! I mean I haven't even seen him for more than an hour and I give in to him already? He doesn't even know what I have gone through! Oh what have I done? He doesn't know anything about me or Neiss. And what is he going to think of her fiancé? Ohhh, my my my. I'm royally fucked...

"_Bella!"_

What? Oh, woops. Guess I blanked out again. "Yes?"

"Were you listening to anything I just said?" Edward asked me.

"Eddie," Em sighed, "no-one listens to you and your excessive moaning anymore." The smile that graced his face proved he was joking no matter how serious he said the words. I'm starting to really like this family.

"**Don't call me that..."** I could see Edward's eyes were pitch black.

"Well than..." I started, trying to change the subject. What I wasn't counting on was everyone's eyes turning to me that fast. It was kind of unnerving. Which is weird because, well, we _are_ vampires after all. I bit my lip – a nervous habit that I picked up. The blonde vamp near Tinkerbelle flinched again.

"This had been fun and everything but I think it's time for me to go." I said slowly backing up to the door.

"WAIT!" Several of them called out simultaneously. I froze mid-step. Wow if I didn't know any better I would say they had my power. Nahhhh, not possible.

Rose approached me with her head held high. I could tell straight away that she was not to be messed with. Everything about her just screamed ice-queen. She kind of looked the part too in her fancy white blouse and light blue skirt. But my god if I didn't love her shoes, I'm not normally one for shoes yet these you couldn't help but to love. They were sky blue pumps with three tiny diamonds on a strap that wrapped around her ankle. I was to busy focused on her shoes that I never noticed the smirk on her face until she was right in front of me. _I know whose ego just had a huge boost..._ mentally rolling my eyes.

"Yes...?" I said calmly.

"Why don't you come sit down and tell us about yourself? We'll get to know each other." The smirk just would not leave her face. Made me just want to hit her to get it off. Blondie flinched again while Tinkerbelle just rubbed her hand on his arm reassuringly.

Everyone took a seat and once again I was left with the choice of next to Edward or the floor. No thought needed there, I chose next to Edward. Yet I knew before long, I would end up on the floor from nerves. Leaning back – next to Edward' arm too, _mental dreamy sigh_ – I took a deep breath and began my story...


	7. Dreams from the past

**_1918 – Chicago_**

I was only 16, at the time. My 17th birthday was coming up in a month, around the time my child was due. Being pregnant in that time and at such a young age was normally frowned upon. Yet no one ever looked down on me. They knew I was in love and happily engaged. Back then was a time when you couldn't get married before 17 without a parents' consent, but I didn't have any. My parents – Renee and Charlie Swan – were two very fine people who unfortunately were murdered when I was ten years old. We weren't a very rich family so I had nothing to live off and no relatives to take me in.

It was like a month after their death that I met Edward's mother. She was a kind woman I met at the markets. When I first laid eyes on her, I thought _'now that's what a real Lady looks like.' _

But what amazed me more was the she saw me too.

I was wearing rags and sitting in the gutter and she walked right up to me, got on her knees and asked if I was okay. I didn't understand. She ruined her nice dress just to see if I was alright, a commoner. I couldn't speak, but somehow she understood. It was later on that she told me she could see that I needed help in my eyes, like she could see into my soul. And every day that was what I believed. She had that affect on you.

The Mason's were the nicest people I had ever met. They took me in, gave me food and clothes and shelter. But never once did they ask for anything in return. I felt bad for imposing on this family even though they didn't see it that way. So I helped out around the house instead. I became on the maids of the family. I was out back so often that Edward never actually met me until I was thirteen, although I had seen him before. It was one of my guilty pleasures I admit. Hiding in the shadows to see the handsome young man even if only a glimpse. I was too scared to face him. What if he didn't like me? What if he teased me? The what if's plagued my mind. So every day I would hide in the shadows while he walked straight past.

This went on for a while til one day he fell for me...literally. I was carrying a stack of books when I tripped over the rug. Edward saved me from a nasty fall but ended up falling himself. We soon became the best of friends. I would always see Mrs Mason around the house and she would give me that knowing smile of hers.

It was a year later that I finally found out he had feelings for me. Oh how shy and nervous Edward was when he finally asked me out. Of course I was no better. My insides were bouncing for joy, I never thought he would feel for me the way I did for him. On my 16th birthday, he proposed. It was so romantic, out in his backyard surrounded by the roses and fireflies. But what got to me the most was Edward even went as far as to ask the Chief of Staff for my hand since he became my second father.

Edward's parents soon became sick with the influenza. It shocked everyone. Edward and I were up at the hospital everyday, sitting by their beds and holding their hands. That is where I first met Dr Carlisle Cullen.

After a months, the stress started to get to Edward. I decided to help him relax by giving him a massage. We both loved each other so much, and we didnt know if we would live to be married. The influenza was getting to everyone. So that night, we made love for the first time. It wasnt until after his father died two months later that we found out I was pregnant. His mother was happy for us, even though I could tell she was disappointed that we didnt wait. She understood why we did what we did and she gave us her blessing.

Edward too fell sick soon afterwards. That alone nearly killed me. He became worse and worse, nothing was working anymore. Dr Cullen visited everyday, even on his days off, just to check up on us. I was soon banned from the hospital in fear of the baby. I protested with all my might, but Dr Cullen stood by his word. Of course Edward was on his side, he just wanted me and the baby safe from harm.

So I did what I knew best when I wasnt on my rare visit to the hospital...I tended to the house. This went on for a couple of months. Soon my stomach became huge and I was eight months pregnant. Edward's mother just died and he was slowly becoming worse.

I was hanging out the last load of clothes, about to make my way to the hospital to visit him, when it happened.

Someone can up behind me and knocked me unconscious. I woke up a few hours later with a burning pain in my neck which was slowly but surely making its wasy down my body. I screamed for someone to put it out, for someone to help me. But no help came. I seen a figure run away in my daze and before I knew it, I blacked out again.

Five days later I woke up and I learnt what I had become. My self-loathing told me to kill myself, but the mother in me couldnt. Because by some miracle or another, my baby had survived. It seemed that throughout my transformation, she crawled out of my stomach and laid next to me.

At first I was confused. I knew she had to be a vampire because she had killed a deer and drank from it right in front of me. But she also had a heartbeat and was bigger than a normal baby should be for being only a day old. She looked as if she was one year old. I knew than something truely amazing had happened. I also knew I could not go back into town in case I attacked someone. So Neiss and I lived off animals in the forest that we were in.

After a month of being there, I had had enough. I had to know what had happened to Edward. I ran back into town for the day, leaving Neiss behind for at that time she looked and acted like a normal sixteen year old. She had finally stopped growing. Frozen forever at sixteen, just like me.

I got to the hospital at midday - luckily it was a cloudy day all day - and I asked for the Mason's only to be told that the Mason family had all died out. My heart broke that day. So I ran back to Neiss and we left, never to return. Of course Neiss asked about her father but all I could tell her was he had died. For her first birthday I gave her the locket Edward gave me with a picture of us in it and a picture of his parents in the other side.


	8. Dreams, dreams, dreams, reality?

**Bella's POV  
**"Years later, Neiss fell in love. We were coming up near La Push from the other side and we ran into a pack of wolves." I continued with my story. "The wolves could tell I was a vampire but they didnt know what to make off Neiss. She was in every aspect like a vamp yet her heart was beating. It had them so confused. The leader, Jacob, transformed and made an agreement with us. After a while, Jacob and Neiss were inseparable. A few months ago, he proposed to her. Now they travel the world together trying to find the perfect place to get married in. And thats about it."

Everyone stared at me with wide eyes. The silence was deafening. Every face had a different emotion on it. But I concentrated on Edward's the most. His eyes held a whirlwind of emotions in it from wonderment to sadness. I even thought I saw love but who am I kidding. I doubt it.

I can always dream though....

I excused myself to go call Neiss. I had to tell her about meeting her father. Oh I can just imagine what she says now. I dial as I walk and put the phone to my ear.

"Hi mum. Miss me already?" She laughed into the phone.

"I always miss you Renesmee." I sighed back. How was I gonna tell her?

"Uh-oh. You called me by my full name. Whats wrong mum?" That was the thing I loved most about Neiss. She was always so observant. That and she had become my best friend so she knew me better than anyone. But it was also a bad thing at times. Like now.

"Neiss..." Well here it goes, "How do you feel about coming to Forks for a bit? I want you to meet some people."

"Sure mum. We can come to Forks. Who am I meeting exactly? Anyone important? Like a possible boyfriend??" Great. Now she's teasing me. Oh she wont be for long.

"Actually, its Edward." And with those three words, she understood more than anyone else ever would.

**Edward's POV**  
Bella walked outside again. Telling Neiss about meeting us I suppose. My thoughts were out of control. No help from everyone else though since all _their_ thougths were running through my mind as well. I didnt know what to do. I have a daughter who looks sixteen. I have an _engaged_ daughter who looks sixteen.

Thats the word that got to me the most. My daughter was engaged. I have missed out on so much. What confused me though was the anger I was feeling at that thought. I noticed Jasper flinched from it so I blocked my emotions off. He started to look at me weirdly from the corner of his eye but I didnt respond in any way.

Also, I cant belive _I_ was once engaged to this angel. How did I get so lucky? I cant believe that I wouldnt have noticed her. Well I'm not going to let that happen again. With that, my mind was made up.

I'm going to win over Bella Swan.

* * *

**_Note_**

Hi im sorry that i took forever to get these chapters up. i hope i made up for it by adding more than one :)

anyway, enjoy the story and tell me what you think.


	9. Dreams come to me

_**Previously**_

**EPOV**

_I'm going to win Bella Swan's heart..._

**Neisse's POV (A first ;] I know)**

"_Actually, it's Edward." _Mother whispered. I could hear the emotions boiling over in her voice.  
"Stay there," I half shouted at her. Jacob looked on confused; I would have to explain when I was done. "We're on our way."

"_No, no. It's alright." _

"Mother... we're coming and that's final. See you soon."  
With that I hung up. I ran at vampire speed around our cabin, picking up everything we had there. Jacob stood frozen by the door with his toothbrush hanging out of his mouth and a towel around his waist. If I wasn't in such a hurry to get to my mum I knew I would have stood staring at the beautiful sight of his toned chest, still dripping from his shower.

"Come on Jacob, get dressed already!" I yelled as I ran past him once more. If we were going to get to Forks fast enough, we would have to leave now.

"Neisse,"

I put the bags down at the door, only to turn back to a still half-naked Jacob. "What are you doing? We need to go now!"

"_Neisse..."_ He said, his tone of voice made me realise he knew nothing. Woops?

"Sorry love. Mum is in Forks and she just seen Edward... my father." Jacob's eyes widened. I knew straight away what he was thinking. Just like him, to think of my father beating him up instead of the bigger picture. "Jake, it will be alright. But I don't think you realise what this means. My dad is a vampire. Apparently he was changed the same year as mum if he is still alive."  
"So..." He said slowly, "Now we have to meet him? Great, just let me get changed and we will go."  
I could hear the sarcastic tone in his voice but paid no mind to it. The faster we leave the better for my mother. She was going to need all the support she can get.

_**Meanwhile, back in Forks a couple of days later...**_

**EPOV**

Her mind was still silent to me as the next few days past. I had no clue as to what she was thinking or what had happen on the phone. What I did know is that something major was about to happen though Alive showed me nothing. Blocking me with images of Jasper and herself. Internally I shuddered again.  
The sound of footsteps on the driveway woke me from my thoughts. Everyone rushed into the lounge room where I was already sitting, waiting to see who it was. The smell of wet dog hit our noses. We exchange uneasy glances, all of us except Bella that is. A smile played on her lips as she calmly walked out the door to the front deck. I couldn't help but notice that she looked like an angel.

"_MUM!" _We heard shouted from outside. All of us ran out the door to see who it was. Our sights rested on a girl who looked the age of 16 and a man stood next to her. I could tell straight away it was one of the La Push wolves. His skin tone and hair colour were a clue but what gave it away the most of the tattoo on the top of his right bicep.  
The girl though looked just like...._me? _

I realised than, who I was staring at. _"My daughter,"_

Her head snapped in my direction and her smile grew. Suddenly she was racing towards me. I open my arms just in time to catch her. She wrapped her arms and legs around me while I held on tight. She fit right into my arms, it felt right. I stroked her hair as we clinged to each other, my eyes blurry with tears that would never fall and her cheeks stained with salty streaks.

I heard the minds of the others as they made their way inside, leaving me, Bella, Neisse and the mutt outside.

**Bella's POV**

Jake came and stood next to me, watching Edward and Neisse cling to each other.

"It's good to see you again, _mum_." He said to me cheekily. Jake quickly tried to duck out of the way before I could hit him, but he was too slow. A giant slap echoed through the clearing. Edward and Neisse's heads shot up. Neisse was smiling at our behaviour while Edward looked on in shock. I tried to look innocent as Jake rubbed the back of his head.

Neisse broke the silence, "Why don't we go inside? I'm sure we have a lot to catch up on."

We all agreed and headed inside to the lounge room. Everyone else was sitting there pretending they didn't know what happened outside even though we all knew better. I noticed Jake was carrying at least three big bags, it seems Edward noticed at the same time as me as he showed Jake the room they could stay in. Once they were back, the real adventures began...


	10. Dreams catch me

**OMG!!!! Thank you all for the reviews :) You made me soo happy!! I just wanted to give a shout out to **_Readable_ **who reviewed so many times. I'm glad that you teared up a little at the father/daughter scene... thats what I was aiming for! LOL. And also thanks for saying I'm a good author, I was starting to fear my writing was going down hill. **

**Keep reviewing!! And here's another chapter for you. **_**Previously**_

* * *

**_Previously,_**

**Bella's POV**

_Once they were back, the real adventures began..._

**Bella's POV**

We sat in a circle, Alice on Jasper's lap on the recliner, Carlisle and Esme on the couch with Emmett and Rosalie at the other end, Edward and I were on the loveseat while Neisse and Jake sat on the floor near me.

"I have something for you dad." Neisse said. You could see the shock on his face – as well as everyone else's – for being called dad. He definitely was not expecting that one...

Neisse grabbed her backpack from behind her and pulled out a black folder. My eyes grew wide; I would recognize that folder anywhere. My mouth was working up and down but nothing came out. She wouldn't _dare..._

Neisse got up and stood in front of Edward, her hands outstretch towards him, offering the folder for him to take.

Obviously she would dare. Damn.

Edward just started at it, his eyes shifting from me to the folder and back again. I just nodded silently. He reached up with shaky hands, gently taking the folder from her. Now was the moment of truth. Looking at me one more time, silently offering to back out, he opened the folder. Edward gasped as he froze. Eyes wide, he stood up, the folder falling off his lap and onto the floor. Everyone quickly leaned in to see what it was – all except Neisse, Alice, Jake, Edward and myself. More gasps echoed through the room for on the floor was a sketched picture of Edward and his parents.

Edward stood there with his hands gripping his hair like he wanted to pull it all out. Some hands were coving mouths, some over their hearts. Others were just frozen where they sat. Maybe it was too soon to show him.  
I silently got up and closed the folder, tucking it tightly under my arm. I started to make my way up the stairs to hide it when a grip fell onto my wrist. Turning back I got lost in a pool of dark topaz.

"Please..." He whispered. "Let me see." His eyes were so sad, this wasn't a good idea. I remembered back when Edward did that face to me, hypnotizing me with his scent. Lightly touching my face and staring at me with his emerald eyes. I always gave in, I couldn't fight it.  
As if he just heard what I thought, he leaned in closer and his hand gripping mine lightly. "Please Bella," He breathed onto my face.

_Women overboard!_

My knees gave out underneath me as I fell backwards. Edward's arms quickly wrapped around my waist, catching me. My eyes became unfocused and I grew slack in his arms. From an outsiders point of view it would have looked like we just finished dancing with one arm around my waist and the other holding my head while he leaned over me, one leg forward the other back with mine.

I could hear Em chuckling in the background. _Idiot..._

With a sigh I regained my own feet. Embarrassment filled me, inside out. I slowly made my way back to my seat with the folder still tightly tucked under my arms. Buttiflies filled my stomach. Everyone was staring at me. Studying me. Judging me.

_Sigh._ _It's now or never I guess,_ I thought as I shakily slid the folder over the chair to Edward.

**Third person POV**

Jasper could feel the nerves radiating of off Bella as she passed the folder to Edward, who picked it up carefully as if it was a bomb about to expload on him. Everyone was tense, the Cullen's waiting to see what was inside and Bella, Neisse and Jake waiting for their reactions. The folder was slowly opened once again to reveal those smiling faces staring back at everyone. Edward traced the lines of his mothers face before flipping the page. This time, only Edward's young face appeared before them. The picture was of him asleep on the couch, no older than eleven years old. One arm was under his head while the other rested on his stomach. A gentle smile played across his lips as he dreamed.

The drawing was very detailed, not a single line missed out. The shading was perfect, and the overall lighting gave it a look of innocence. Edward was in awe at just how well Bella could draw. It looked more like a photo than a sketch.

And so went the rest of the after noon, looking through all the drawings from their past. Some from when she was still human, others from years after she was turned but all in great detail. The Cullen's were amazed at her memory of her human life, especially to get such clear details. But it was what was in the last page that really brought the past to life for Edward and Bella...


	11. Dreaming of music

**_Previously,_**

**Third Person's POV**

_And so went the rest of the after noon, looking through all the drawings from their past. Some from when she was still human, others from years after she was turned but all in great detail. The Cullen's were amazed at her memory of her human life, especially to get such clear details. But it was what was in the last page that really brought the past to life for Edward and Bella..._

**Bella's POV**

Confusion was in the air. Of course Edward wouldnt remember! I almost wanted to slap myself in the head. Could I get any denser?? Edward continued to just stare at the paper, as if it was scream the answer out. With a light giggle, I took the sheet, and grabbed his hand in mine, dragging him over to the piano I spotted hiding in the corner. The beautiful black piano was spotless looking brand new. I gently pushed him into the seat placing the sheets infront of him.

Neisse got up and handed me a case. I looked up at her surprised. I didnt even know she had this with her still. Unshed tears came to my eyes as I pulled her in a hug. Looking her in the eye I tried to convey what I needed her to do. Luckily she understood. She walked over to Alice - who was jumping up and down like the little pixie she is - and they ran off. I could feel everyones eyes on my, their gazes burning me. After a few seconds, Neisse and Alice glided into the room carrying a drum set between them setting it up near the piano. I opened the case and pulled out my old violin from my human years. The violin looked nearly new.... I owe my daughter thanks I guess, for fixing it up for me. She really was too good to be true.

When I raised my eyes, I found myself lost straight into the topaz eyes in front of me. With a smile I nodded, raising the violin ready to play....

**Edward's POV**

Everyone had basically the same thoughts, _What are they DOING_? If only I knew. I watched as Bella pulled out a violinand position herself, ready to play. She nodded to me wearing that sweet smile of hers. My eyes quickly glanced around the room at everyone and was surpirsed to see Neisse sitting behind a drum kit. When did _that_ get in here?? Hmmm...

I turned back to the piano, staring at the sheets infront of me. I'm guessing I'm suppose to play. I quickly scanned the sheet. Looked easy enough. I noticed words underneath the music notes. To sing or not to sing? That is the question.

_Sing Edward._ Alice's thoughts hit me. _Dont worry, just let yourself go. Trust me and trust Bella. You will sound great. _

With a sigh I positioned my hands and started to play...

**Third Person's POV**

Edward sighed and started to play. He pressed lightly on the keys at first, as if afraid of ruining the song but Bella knew better. She knew deep down, some part of him remembered this song. After a few bars, Neisse came in with the drums, very lightly making sure you could still hear the piano more. And than, he sang.

**_(Learn You Inside Out - Lifehouse)_**

_See my feet on the ground_  
_But it feels like the worlds gravity drowned_  
_When I'm with you I'm high_

Bella come in with the violin. Swaying back and forth with the music, she was drawn in.

_Instead of hiding my face_  
_My minds in your eyes_  
_Can your love embrace_  
_Me as I am_

_In the silence you stare at the world_  
_Your eyes are screaming to be heard_  
_I want to learn you inside out_

The Cullen's were captivated, holding onto each other for dear life as they watched on. Edward hunched over the piano... completely lost in the music.

_When Time isn't on our side_  
_All we have now_  
_For the rest of our lives_  
_Let's stay up all night_

_In the silence you stare at the world_  
_Your eyes are screaming to be heard_  
_I want to learn you inside out_

_All that changes is time_  
_Can't keep you inside of me_  
_You're out of my mind_  
_I wear you on my sleeve_

_In the silence you stare at the world_  
_your eyes are screaming to be heard_  
_I want to learn you inside out_

Edward's head turned to the side. He stared at Bella as he sang the next lines. Watching the way she too was caught in the harmony of their emotions.

_I see all that you want to be_  
_Look into your soul_  
_Looking right back at me_  
_I want to learn you inside out_

For a moment after the music stopped, no one moved. Everyone was frozen, stuck in the meoldy. Sitting in awe of the music that played the chords of their hearts.

**Bella's POV**

After we finished, it took me a while to come off my high. Only one word came to mind... _Wow. _Edward stayed seated at the piano, just staring at his hands. Almost as if her could feel my gaze, his head snapped around. I could see the curiosity in his eyes. Slowly I walked over, sitting down next to him. I placed my violin onto of the piano and grabbed his hands in my own, holding on tightly.

"T-that song Edward," I started but couldnt finish. Taking a deep breath I tried again. "That song was writing by your father. He wrote it as an anniversary present for your mother." Silence followed my words. I could feel Edward tense under my fingertips. Everyone else seemed to just fade away as I continued to stare in his eyes. Multiple emotions flickered through them. Confusion, love, understanding, and finally pain. His eyes slowly left mine to the piano infront of him.

"Thank you." He whispered.

The silence that followed was deafening. It wasnt til Esme pointed out the time that any of us realised we had been there all night talking. But it was the second part that knocked my breath out of my chest....

There was school tomorrow. _Oh, joy. _

* * *

_**Hey guys, for a while now I have been thinking about another story I could write. If I did, would you all be patient while I wrote two stories, my book, did school work (exams this week o.o) and my job? Its a good story line I promise! Lol :) **_

**_Anyway, hitback (Y) Review please. Makes me feel good about my writing, like its not shit HAHAH! _**

**_Enjoy _**


	12. Dreams, Please just be Dreams

**PLEASE READ!**

**Just a note about the song. Yes it was one that Edward's father wrote for his mother but he passed it down when he died so Edward could give it to someone he cared about. And so he could keep playing it for his mother (it made her happy X] ) The reason Bella has it is because she went back to the house after she learned they died and kept everything that had a value to the family like photos, music, memories ect. But she didnt want to carry it around so she left it with Neisse since she stayed in the one place more often. **

**Hope that helped abit with the confusion. Sorry I didnt think of it before...Woops? LOL!**

* * *

**_Previously,_**

**Bella's POV**

_There was school tomorrow. _Oh, joy.

**Bella's POV**

Everyone soon left in pairs to their respected rooms with Neisse and Jake heading to the guest room set up for them. School would only be in a few short hours. It was decided that everyone would go tomorrow. Good luck to them to get me to go. There is no way Im going to school. No chance in the world. Of course Alice thought differently but she would see. You cant make me do anything I dont want to do...

_~That morning~_

I was laughing my head off at Alice who sat pounting in the front seat of Edward's volvo. She definately was not happy with me but I couldnt bring myself to care on my sudden high. Neisse and Jake decided to give high school ago again without me and Dr Cullen had work. So that left just me and Esme in a big white house all by ourselves. I wonder what we can do today? Closing the front door behind me, I make my way into the kitchen where I find Esme cleaning up after Neisse's and Jacob's mess.

"Want some help? I mean, they are my kids not yours..." I asked softly.

Esme looked startled back at me. Like she couldnt believe words were coming out of my mouth even though they were. Gradually they softened. "It is hard for me to think of you as a mother when I keep seeing you as something else. I guess I will get used to it though, just like I have to get used to my first son being a father."

Her words shook me. I knew the family was close but I never thought they were _this_ close! Even without a human nearby they still call each other family. I guess that just goes to show, family is more than a blood relative. Smiling at Esme, I grab a towel and start drying as she washes. We work in comfortable silence. No words were needed nor were they wanted. After that moment between us I knew things were going to change. For the better. We soon finished in the kitchen and split up... she went into town to get a few things for her garden and I walked up to a spare room that had been offered to me.

Walking to the bed I pulled my guitar case from underneath. Hearing the door close and her car start, I knew I was finally alone. If I was paranoid about one thing - other than something happening to Neisse that is - it was someone hearing me play and sing by myself. I need others with me so Im not in the spot light. Many have tried to get me to do solo but I just cant. My nerves always get the better of me.

Sitting on the bed with the blue and black guitar in my hands, I strummed away playing whatever my heart felt like. Trying to think back to those years that I blocked after becoming a vampire, I recalled a song I wrote in the time of the wars. One of the saddest moments in world history and all I could think about during it was Edward and how he wanted to fight in the war. Oh how unfair that he was taken from me back than. Emotions flooded my sences till all I could feel was grief and pain. All I could see was suffering. All I can hear was sorrow. Remembering the song clearly, my fingers moved on their own and played the opening bars... Than I sang in a voice filled with unshed tears, **(Carrie Underwood - Just A Dream)**

_It was two weeks after the day she turned 18_  
_All dressed in white, goin' to the church that night_  
_She had his box of letters in the passenger seat_  
_Six pence in her shoe, somethin' borrowed, somethin' blue_

_And when the church doors opened up wide_  
_She put her veil down, tryin' to hide the tears_  
_Oh, she just couldn't believe it_  
_She heard the trumpets from the military band_  
_And the flowers fell out of her hands_

Images of those widowed came back to me. Their funerals, the flowers, the tears.

_Baby, why'd you leave me? Why'd you have to go?_  
_I was countin' on forever, now I'll never know_  
_I can't even breathe_

_It's like I'm lookin' from a distance, standin' in the background_  
_Everybody's sayin', he's not comin' home now_  
_This can't be happenin' to me, this is just a dream_

We hoped and prayed to wake up. No one got their wish...

_The preacher man said, "Let's bow our heads and pray_  
_Lord, please lift his soul and heal this hurt"_  
_Then the congregation all stood up and sang_  
_The saddest song that she ever heard_

_And then they handed her a folded up flag_  
_And she held on to all she had left of him_  
_Oh, well, what could've been?_  
_And then the guns rang one last shot_  
_And it felt like a bullet in her heart_

Every face, young and old, plagued her thoughts. How could people do this to themselves?

_Baby, why'd you leave me? Why'd you have to go?_  
_I was countin' on forever, now I'll never know_  
_I can't even breathe_

_It's like I'm lookin' from a distance, standin' in the background_  
_Everybody's sayin', he's not comin' home now_  
_This can't be happenin' to me, this is just a dream_

_Ooh, baby, why'd you leave me? Why'd you have to go?_  
_I was countin' on forever, now I'll never know_  
_Oh, I'll never know_

_It's like I'm lookin' from a distance, standin' in the background_  
_Everybody's sayin', he's not comin' home now_  
_This can't be happenin' to me, this is just a dream_

_Oh, this is just a dream_  
_It's just a dream, yeah, yeah_

Clapping came from behind me. If I was human my face would have paled but I knew my face looked like I had seen a ghost. It took them a moment to realise my horror before they became curious, worried and frightened by my reaction. Only Neisse showed a sign of understanding but than again, only she knew. What really worried me though, was how much did they actually hear? And did they make the connection to Edward?


	13. Author's Note Sorry you guys

_**Hi all people who are following this story at the moment or those who have even taken the time to read this story after stumbling onto it... Either way, lol**_

_**I am so sorry that it has taken me forever to post this quick note (I'm one of those people who puts things off you know? Saying I'll do it later, I'll do it later, next thing I know its been a year! Woops!) **_

_** God I ramble**_

_**I will be continuing this story! I SWEAR! Its just I am currently in year 12 (final year of high school...WOOHOOO!) and have so much stress from that and work that I just haven't had time to finish my next chapter! Shame on me, I know. **_

**_So please hang in there. I will get back to you soon. Might even write something tonight. God knows my brain is dead from school work and I can concentrate on it anymore. _**

**_And once more for all that have missed it... I LOVE ALL PEOPLE WHO FOLLOW MY STORIES! Makes me feel worth it ;) lol_**

**_Be with you all soon =) Hope you guys are as excited as I am for your reactions! _**


End file.
